


Time-Crossed, Our Hearts Are Connected

by Tomodoxia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chilean AU, Doyoung is sad about growing up, Gen, Just Dudes Being Dudes, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, More characters appear im just 2 lazy 2 tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, really its just them being friends and shit, with slight gay undertones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomodoxia/pseuds/Tomodoxia
Summary: Dicen que las amistades en la adolescencia, o duran poco, o duran para toda la vida. Pero cuando las estás viviendo en el momento, es difícil distinguir cual es cual.[Chilean AU]





	Time-Crossed, Our Hearts Are Connected

**Author's Note:**

> eh ignoremos que tienen nombres coreanos y viven en chile los gringos siempre lo hacen con sus aus gringos let me have this 
> 
> anyway enjoy this  
> los personajes no me pertenecen esto es pura ficción and all that stuff let me know if yall liked this im a dumb baby looking for attention

Cada fiesta que organizaban tenía un origen confuso. A veces eran razones de peso, como el cumpleaños, o la celebración de algún éxito laboral o académico de alguien, pero usualmente se convertía en concurso de buscar la excusa semanal para verse.

 

El grupo con el paso de los años había aumentado considerablemente, al principio solo eran un pequeño grupo de amigos en el colegio, tratando de buscar un escape de la realidad diaria de las clases, incluso con compañeras mujeres dentro del círculo cercano, pero con el tiempo los conocidos de cada uno se fueron añadiendo lentamente y la graduación de cada uno de igual manera. Cuando la graduación de Taeil, Seulgi y Wendy se acercó, Doyoung pensó que hasta ahí llegaría todo.

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny era un año mayor, pasaba la mitad del año entre Santiago y Chicago, y muchas veces terminaba dando exámenes libres más que asistiendo a clases, por lo que verlo durante más de un mes seguido yendo a clases era raro, Yuta y Taeyong estaban en el mismo año que Johnny y ambos tenían compromisos importantes. Yuta estaba negociando una beca deportiva con distintas universidades, y ser parte de un equipo sub-19 tampoco le daba mucho tiempo para otras actividades, y por otro lado, Taeyong participaba en varios castings para modelaje impulsado por su familia y tampoco tenía tiempo para nada fuera de las actividades oficiales de clases.

 

Eso lo dejaba solo con Ten, no tenían una mala relación, pero no eran realmente cercanos, Ten siempre fue más amigo de Johnny que al resto del grupo, y con todas las competencias de baile que tenía, tampoco hacía un intento por conectar con el resto, y Doyoung tampoco hizo el esfuerzo necesario para mantener una relación cercana, y ahora, con el tiempo, sus acciones le cobraron las consecuencias.

 

Aún así, puso su mejor cara cuando la profesora le informó que le tocaba organizar la fiesta para los compañeros de cuarto medio como presidente del centro de alumnos, y mantuvo esa misma sonrisa aún cuando vió partir a sus amigos por la puerta principal del colegio, vistiendo sus mejores uniformes con un diploma y un ramo de flores en cada mano, y sintió que el mundo se le iba lentamente de las manos.

 

* * *

 

 

El verano después de la graduación fue intenso, tener que hacer coincidir las fechas para todos fue una pesadilla, pero finalmente lograron conseguir una cabaña por unos días cerca de la playa donde pudieran ir todos. _(Yuta insistió en que era más interesante un paseo al campo cerca del cerro, pero la idea de ir a subir un cerro sudando en pleno verano no le pareció interesante a nadie)_. La carrera partió ese día yendo a buscar a Johnny al aeropuerto a una hora asquerosa de la madrugada, ya que insistió en que le daba lata ir solo hasta el terminal de buses.

 

— _Ya po chiquillos y si me pierdo, más encima voy a llegar como a las 4, y si me secuestra el tipo del taxi que voy a hacer, acaso ustedes van a ir a buscar mis restos al mercado negro después HUH._

 

_— Ah mala cuea, tenis que aprender a movilizarte solo, ya estai grande po weon. Toma un uber que se yo arreglatelas solo nosotros cumplimos con invitarte, de ahí si llegai o no wea tuya — Ten le respondió cortante a través del teléfono, y Doyoung podía sentir hasta Santiago el puchero de Johnny al otro lado de la llamada._

 

Eventualmente Doyoung y Taeil cedieron en ir a buscarlo, y Doyoung apreció tener un momento para poder hablar personalmente con Taeil después de la graduación, aún cuando ambos parecían estar bajo los efectos del sueño. Taeil le comentó sobre la PSU, sus resultados, y la sensación de relajo de no tener que pensar en las clases durante semanas. La conversación fluía como siempre, y al menos eso le relajaba a Doyoung, el paso del colegio a la educación superior era algo que le asustaba, y con el paso de los días no podía evitar sentirse ansioso, pero ver a Taeil tranquilo le permitía relajarse un poco, además que, el miedo de que sus amigos ya no quisieran verlo una vez que salieran también le seguía, pero eso solo el tiempo podría descifrarlo.

 

El avión de Johnny llegó un poco más tarde de lo programado, y corrió a abrazarlos apenas los vió esperándolo entre la gente. De ahí, todo el viaje en Uber hasta el terminal, y el viaje en el bus hasta la playa, Johnny se fue durmiendo, lo cual irritó levemente al resto, pero nadie quiso decir nada, había tenido un viaje de más de 13 horas después de todo, solo con tal de verlos. Esta vez solo iban hombres, Seulgi y Wendy tenían compromisos o se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, además que, objetivamente, ir a un cabaña cerca de la playa con un montón de adolescentes sin supervisión adulta (real, Taeil no cuenta) no podía sonar más desastroso.

 

La semana en la playa pasó rápido, la rutina de levantarse tarde, comer algo en el camino a la playa y tomar hasta las tantas de la madrugada hacía que los días se mezclaran en su memoria. Doyoung trataba de cuidar del resto, tratando de mantenerse sobrio en caso de cualquier emergencia, sin saber, en ese entonces, que sería una rutina que repetiría comúnmente en el futuro. Aunque había establecido que habitaciones eran para quien, entre el caos, todos dormían donde lograban encontrar un lugar o donde el cuerpo les permitía llegar, por lo que las peleas por quién vomitó/pisó/destruyó qué durante la noche se volvieron regulares. Anécdotas chistosas, fotos inexplicables tomadas a las 4 am, y marcas de quemaduras ridículas resumían el paseo en pocas palabras, además de una que otra ocasión inexplicable, como la incomodidad entre Johnny y Ten después de una de las últimas fiestas en la cabaña.

 

El camino de vuelta fue extrañamente silencioso, la mayoría estaban exhaustos con el desgaste constante de los festejos, pero al menos habían podido disfrutar estos días juntos, y eso es lo que importaba. Una vez llegaron a Santiago, todos partieron hacia sus caminos distintos, y la comunicación fue escasa durante el resto de las vacaciones, dejando a Doyoung solo con sus pensamientos y su ansiedad.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando comenzaron las clases, nuevamente, sus compañeros lo eligieron como presidente, ya llevaba dos años con el mismo puesto y nadie se veía con intenciones de hacer algo al respecto, por lo que aceptó el cargo, después de todo, los profesores confiaban en él y esperaban que hiciera un buen trabajo. Como sospechaba, Yuta, Taeyong y Johnny habían desaparecido casi completamente del mapa, estaban ocupados estudiando o realizando actividades para ayudarlos con su futuro una vez que se graduaran. Ten rara vez le hablaba,y si le dirigía la palabra era solo para cosas precisas y nada más. En su defensa, Ten se había alejado de la mayoría, por lo que quizás no era nada personal en contra de él, sino quizás algo personal de Ten.

 

A diferencia de los años anteriores, donde Doyoung hacía el papel de presidente, secretario y tesorero del centro de alumnos (ya que sus compañeros tenían un puesto más simbólico que real en el centro), se unió un compañero nuevo, Jungwoo. era dos años menor que él, y aunque no creía haberlo visto antes, según su hoja de vida era un alumno impecable, con buenas notas y un bajo perfil. Jungwoo resultó ser un gran aporte, y Doyoung podía delegarle trabajo sabiendo que iba a estar bien hecho. Al principio la comunicación no era mucha, estaban en años distintos y tratar de coincidir se hacía difícil, pero después de pasar por la etapa inicial de conocerse, Doyoung vio lo agradable que podía ser su nueva compañía y se sintió un poco menos solitario después de meses.

 

A mitad de año llegó un compañero nuevo, Kun. Venía llegando a Santiago y no conocía mucho ni de la ciudad ni del colegio, por lo que Doyoung quedó encargado de acompañarlo las primeras semanas mientras se adaptaba, el que tuvieran la misma edad y estuvieran en el mismo curso también facilitó el que pudieran acercarse más, al punto que Kun accedió a ayudarlo con el centro de alumnos.

 

Su rutina se había convertido en las reuniones semanales con los profesores, revisar las actividades siguientes en el calendario escolar y almorzar junto a Jungwoo y Kun en la sala del centro de alumnos. De vez en cuando tenía que tramitar alguno de los permisos de sus amigos, como las salidas de Yuta por algún partido, o los viajes de Johnny, en esos momentos lograba hablar algunos momentos con ellos, pero sus vidas iban a un ritmo distinto al suyo, y honestamente, no podía seguirles el paso.

 

* * *

 

 

Cada día se acercaba fin de año, y con eso la graduación de sus amigos. Gracias a la nueva amistad que tenía con sus compañeros del centro de alumnos, había podido olvidar por unos meses la inevitable separación que venía, y ahora que se veía acercarse, su ansiedad sólo parecía aumentar. Pero entremedio, se encontraban las alianzas del colegio, y Doyoung pensó que sería una de las únicas oportunidades que tendría para volver a conectarse con sus amigos, por lo que empezó a organizar todas las actividades. Johnny no sería capaz de rechazar la oferta de ser el animador del evento, tenía un don natural en frente del público y Doyoung siempre pensó que terminaría trabajando en la televisión, así que era la opción más natural. Taeyong y Ten siempre hacían presentaciones espectaculares y podía confiar en ellos para darle emoción a la jornada. Y Yuta, bueno, él no resistiría la idea de ser el capitán de una de las alianzas y obtener los beneficios de salidas y comida que eso ofrecía.

 

Las alianzas fueron un éxito, Johnny y Doyoung estuvieron encargados de animar todo, hasta que en medio cambiaron a Doyoung por un alumno de un curso menor, Jaehyun,que era popular y conocido de Johnny, porque, según ellos, _a la gente le aburren tus tallas fomes Doyoung, estamos en un colegio, no en el Hogar Las Rosas._ Yuta le ganó por un abrumante 15-0 al equipo contrario, y aunque el esfuerzo fue principalmente de él, no le importó con tal de obtener comida gratis y permisos para salir más temprano de clases. Los bailes mantuvieron a la gente interesada, en especial a los que esperaban ver a sus amores platónicos bailar en frente de todo el colegio, y cada cierto rato se escuchaban gritos desgarradores cada vez que aparecía algún alumno particularmente popular al escenario. Después de una jornada agotadora, Doyoung se sentó atrás del escenario para descansar unos momentos, y viendolo a lo lejos, Johnny se acercó a sentarse a su lado.

 

_— Te pasaste con todas las cosas que armaste, quizás no eres el más entretenido con la gente, pero tienes buenas ideas estratégicas._

 

_—¡Oye! Al menos los profesores se rieron conmigo._

 

_— Ya, a la otra vai a ir a hacer show a las casa de abuelitos??_

 

_— ¡¡Cortala!! — Doyoung golpeó en el brazo a Johnny, sin intención de hacerlo seriamente, pero con un poco de fuerza para que al menos se sintiera ofendido._

 

_Luego se acercó el resto, luego de haberse cambiado en el camarín después de todas las actividades. Siguieron hablando animadamente y Doyoung por un momento volvió a sentir que estaba como antes, cuando Taeil aún estaba con ellos, cuando aún se veían casi todos los días, y no existía ese miedo inminente en el fondo de su cabeza._

 

_— Voy a extrañar esto, poder relajarme y estar con mis amigos sin pensar en nada...— Johnny comentó, casi como un pensamiento en voz alta. El resto asintió y Doyoung podía sentir las ganas de llorar en la garganta._

 

Se excusó para terminar de ordenar las cosas administrativas del centro de alumnos, se levantó y entró a la sala que había sido su refugio emocional los últimos meses, y sin poder controlarlo, se puso a llorar sentado en su silla habitual, con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio. A los minutos después entró Jungwoo, y, para suerte de Doyoung, no preguntó nada, solo se acercó y puso su mano en su espalda, formando pequeños círculos hasta que las últimas gotas de angustia dejaron su cuerpo.

 

* * *

 

 

El resto del año pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y aunque habían vuelto a hablar regularmente, ahora todos veían la realidad que se acercaba con la graduación. Y así como vió partir a sus amigos hace un año atrás, mientras veía a sus amigos salir por la puerta principal del colegio, Doyoung se preguntaba si alguna vez tuvo algún control real sobre su vida.

 

Después de la PSU, decidieron armar una fiesta, las clases ya estaban por terminar y no quedaba mucho por hacer. Taeil ofreció su casa, pero la idea de ir hasta Pirque solo a dar jugo y la vuelta al otro día los detuvo, por lo que finalmente lo hicieron en la casa de Doyoung. Sus papás iban a salir por el fin de semana y su hermano mayor vivía en un departamento con sus amigos de la carrera, así que podían armar algo sin muchos problemas. Johnny le dice que invite a sus amigos del centro de alumnos, para conocerlos más según él, ya que iban a ser los encargados de cuidarlo cuando ellos se fueran, y después de mucho convencimiento, accedió a invitarlos, confiaba en el juicio de ambos y en verdad se habían vuelto cercanos en el último año, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era hacerles la invitación, además de que nunca los había visto en un ambiente más personal como este así que, al menos, sería una prueba de caracter para ambos.

 

El día de la fiesta procuró tener comida suficiente como para el triple de los invitados que tenía planeados, siempre comían una cantidad horrible de comida en la madrugada cuando ya tenían varios tragos en el cuerpo, y la última vez que se quedaron sin comida fue ver una catástrofe frente a sus propios ojos. Lentamente los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Jungwoo y Kun llegaron mucho antes de lo acordado para ayudarlo a ordenar todo, y  Doyoung no podía sentirse más feliz de haberlos conocido, usualmente el resto llegaba y esperaba a que todo estuviera listo y punto, _malditos ingratos._ Taeyong y Ten llegaron juntos, aparentemente se habían acercado más después de las alianzas, y eso había ayudado un poco a aliviar la tensión entre él y Doyoung en los últimos meses, por lo que agradecía la intervención. Yuta llegó más tarde, con Taeil y varias botellas de alcohol, algunas que incluso no reconocía.

 

_—Necesitaba al tata para comprar copete, todo el resto tienen caras de guaguas y sé que no les iban a vender ni una wea— Yuta dijo, mientras dejaba las bolsas en la cocina junto a Taeil._

 

Finalmente, llegó Johnny, con dos personas atrás de él haciéndole compañía, uno podía reconocerlo, era Jaehyun, el niño que lo reemplazó animando, pero al otro no podía recordar donde lo había visto, y Jaehyun parecía ver la confusión en su rostro.

 

_—Él es Sicheng, mi amigo, todos le dicen WinWin eso si, participó en el baile de las alianzas jaja. Johnny nos invitó por si acaso, y yo dije ya pucha, pero igual me da lata ir solo po si no cacho mucho a nadie, así que le dije si podía llevar a un amigo y me dijo que si po, y aquí estamos po oye full rústica tu casa eso si que vintage todo o no jaja— Jaehyun hablaba casi sin parar, no se veía como un mal tipo, pero cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía irritar más a Doyoung, así que resignado decidió solo dejarlos pasar, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Johnny por no consultarle antes._

 

_— Así que por esto insististe en que invitara a mis amigos, huh….— Doyoung se llevó a Johnny a la cocina, aún con la duda si interrogarlo o matarlo ahí mismo._

_— Yaaa, calmao calmao, déjame explicar… Lo que pasa es que, ya mira, me hice amigo de este tipo porque vivió allá en Améri-... USA un tiempo, ya? Entonces teníamos como experiencias en común y hablamos, y ya sé que el tipo habla como un cuico, porque es cuico, pero no es mala persona, es como...tonto no más, no entiende que lo que dice afecta al resto, pero es buen tipo, lo juro — Doyoung lentamente pensaba en que cuchillo haría la pega más rápido en acabar con Johnny._

 

_— Además que… Mira, yo sé que no lo quieres mostrar, pero sé que igual nos ha afectado a todos el último año, y que nos alejamos, y no quiero que te quedes solo allá...Es bacan que tengas amigos en el centro de alumnos, y por eso quiero conocerlos, y quiero que tengas más amigos que estén allá todos los días contigo, confía en mí en esto, si? — Doyoung se detuvo en su caminata iracunda por la cocina en seco cuando escuchó a Johnny, en realidad a veces parecía hacer cosas sin sentido, pero eventualmente sabía que era lo que hacía._

 

_— Está bien… ¡Pero al menos me podrías haber avisado! ¡¡Tú sabes que me cargan las situaciones de improvisto!! — Doyoung golpeó en el brazo a Johnny y salió de la cocina._

 

Después de la conversación, al salir de la cocina, vio que la mayoría estaban conversando amenamente, al parecer Sicheng y Kun venían de la misma ciudad y parecían llevarse bastante bien entre sí. Ten y Taeyong ya parecían haber adoptado a Jungwoo, con uno sentado a cada lado de él, y se veían conversando animadamente. El resto seguía dando vueltas alrededor de la comida o los tragos y conversando casualmente, y pudo volver a tranquilizarse. Quizás Johnny tenía razón, quizás debía confiar un poco más en él.

 

* * *

 

 

Al par de horas, la fiesta iba encaminada de manera similar a como todas las fiestas regulares iban. Todos en algún estado de ebriedad, desde leve hasta casi inconsciente, alguien estaba perdido, y la mitad de la comida ya había desaparecido. Sicheng parecía tener un séquito alrededor suyo, Jaehyun, Taeil y Yuta parecían estar tratando de hablar con él, mientras él se veía totalmente desinteresado en sus conversaciones. Ten y Johnny parecían estar en una conversación privada en el patio, donde ambos se veían serios, por lo que no parecía ser el momento ideal para interrumpir, Taeyong había desaparecido en el baño, desde siempre había tenido un estómago sensible, por lo que verlo pasar un par de horas cerca del baño no era ninguna sorpresa, y Kun parecía  estar vigilando su bienestar, esperando con un té afuera del baño.

 

Doyoung estaba solo en el sofá, con un vaso a medias, descansando un poco de todo el ruido. Cerró los ojos y reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, hasta que sintió algo moverse a su lado y despertó repentinamente, viendo a Jungwoo sentarse a su lado, con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro.

 

_—Disculpa, no te quería despertar, sólo venía a ver si estabas bien— Jungwoo se acercó ligeramente hacia donde estaba Doyoung, y aunque en una situación normal la corta distancia le hubiera llamado la atención, en estos momentos, con los efectos del alcohol y el relajo de la velada con sus amigos lo distrajo totalmente._

 

_—Tus amigos son muy buena onda, me recibieron súper bien jaja, me tenía un poco nervioso eso — Mientras Jungwoo jugaba con sus manos despreocupadamente, Doyoung no podía evitar pensar en lo sedoso que se veía el cabello de Jungwoo estando tan cerca._

 

_— Son buena gente, algo tontos, pero buena gente— Inconscientemente, acercó una mano hacia la cabeza de Jungwoo, acariciando ligeramente su cabello. Aparentemente Jungwoo apreció el gesto, ya que inmediatamente después reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Doyoung, dejando el brazo que se estiraba hacía su cabeza casi en una posición de un abrazo. Doyoung lo dejó ser, se sentía bien hoy, y con la lejanía que había tenido con sus amigos últimamente, había olvidado lo afectivo que era con ellos._

 

_— Me alegro de haberte conocido, Doyoung — Jungwoo dijo, casi un susurro, pero con lo cerca que estaban, Doyoung pudo escuchar claramente lo que dijo._

 

Cuando giró su cabeza para mirar a Jungwoo, pude ver como este lo observaba con unos ojos enormes, con un brillo que no había visto antes. Antes de poder decir algo, entraron y Ten y Johnny conversando alegremente por entrada del jardín, y Doyoung se alejó rápidamente de Jungwoo, sintiendo el frío de donde estaba el cuerpo del otro previamente. Jungwoo solo le dió una mirada ambigua y se levantó a buscar algo para comer. De a poco, comenzaron a volver todos, y la fiesta nuevamente volvió a encenderse con juegos estúpidos y anécdotas de encuentros previos, y Doyoung pudo sentir que, al menos por hoy, todo estaba ok.

 

* * *

 

 

La vuelta a clases fue menos tensa esta vez, después de la fiesta, Ten se acercó a hablar con él y pudieron arreglar la tensión sin sentido que existía entre ellos, y volvieron a hablar como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido, con las mismas bromas secas que rozaban con el bullying desde ambas partes. También se habían acercado mucho a sus amigos del centro de alumnos, con Ten y Taeyong incluso llevando a Jungwoo a una fiesta en alguna discoteque perdida en el centro, salida a la cual fue forzosamente rechazado.

 

_— ¡¿Por qué van con él y no voy yo?!— Doyoung exclamó apenas se enteró del plan de ataque del trio._

 

_—Ay, no cacharíai nada, te vai a ir a aburrir si venis con nosotros, además que te metis si el niño no es de tu propiedad tiene voluntad propia pa decidir si quiere salir con nosotros o no, y si dijo que si es por algo siono— Ten si que sabía como callarle la boca a cualquiera que le llevara la contraria, y era difícil contrarrestar lo que decía cuando efectivamente tenía razón, Jungwoo tenía voluntad propia, y sabía que era capaz de rechazar la invitación, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse aislado._

 

Y así fue, como después de esa fiesta, a la vuelta de clases, se vió con otro infiltrado en el centro de alumnos, un estudiante nuevo, Lucas, había seguido a Jungwoo hasta la sala, y había exigido ser parte del centro, ya que, según él, _era un líder natural y podía llevar a este colegio al siguiente nivel,_ todo mientras realizaba gestos innecesariamente grandes con sus brazos y esas manos enormes que tenía. Doyoung finalmente cedió, siempre necesitaban gente para pasar información por los cursos y para las actividades, así que tener una persona más no estaba mal, pero que debía partir desde abajo, ya que Doyoung era el presidente y no tenía intenciones de dejar el cargo. Lo que no había previsto Doyoung, era la personalidad _excéntrica_ del nuevo ayudante, y sus métodos ortodoxos de realizar los encargos que se le daban. Al menos ese año la popularidad del centro de alumnos subió considerablemente, y ahora los alumnos parecían reconocerlos fuera de los anuncios regulares de las actividades.

 

* * *

 

 

A pesar de la presión de cuarto medio, Doyoung cada día se sentía más seguro de su decisión, ahora que había podido arreglar la relación con sus amigos, salir del colegio no se veía como una pesadilla, sino nuevas oportunidades. Había sido difícil, pero sabía que estudiar pedagogía era lo que quería, quizás incluso terminaría trabajando en el mismo colegio en el futuro, quien sabe. Kun también pensaba en alguna carrera más humanista, así que usualmente pensaban en postular a universidades similares. Jungwoo usualmente tenía un rostro triste cuando el tema de la graduación salía, pero aún así los alentaba a seguir lo que sea que quisieran estudiar. A veces, entre clases, aparecía Jaehyun y Win Win escapando de clases, con la excusa de que estaban ayudando al centro de estudiantes, y aunque Doyoung siempre quería echarlos, Kun lograba convencerlo de una manera u otra de dejarlos estar ahí por unos momentos.

 

Los días se llenaban de risas, bromas y gracias a Lucas, cada vez más gente se involucraba con las actividades, incluso conoció a otras personas, como Mark, que, al igual que Lucas y Johnny (y el acento falso de Jaehyun) hablaba un idioma propio con palabras en inglés intercaladas cada cierto rato. Mark era un aporte más administrativo que de relaciones públicas como Lucas, por lo que ahora que tenía casi un equipo completo de gente trabajando en todas las cosas, sentía que podía irse tranquilo del colegio y dejar el centro de alumnos en buenas manos.

 

Las alianzas del colegio ese año fueron organizadas por todos en el centro menos Doyoung y Kun, con la excusa de que al ser de cuarto, debían descansar aunque sea un momento en el año, y el resto logró armar unas alianzas interesantes para todos. Jaehyun logró convencer a Johnny de venir a animar nuevamente, y podía oír a varias alumnas gritando cuando apareció en el escenario, y con ayuda de Lucas, ambos hicieron click inmediatamente y lograron mantener a todos pendientes totalmente de ellos y los distintos juegos. El baile, esta vez, fue organizado por uno de los alumnos menores, que parecía ser amigo de Mark, aunque discutían bastante seguido, pero amigos igualmente. Hicieron una presentación espectacular, y Doyoung no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de sus compañeros. Al final del día se acercó a Jungwoo y lo felicitó por todo el trabajo que realizaron, y Jungwoo no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro.

 

_— Todo con tal de que ustedes tuvieran el mejor recuerdo antes de irse— No podía evitar notar la tristeza que escuchaba en la voz de Jungwoo, y lo entendía, estuvo en su misma posición desde hace dos años._

 

_— Aprecio mucho que pensaras en nosotros, siempre voy a recordar todo esto— Se acercó a Jungwoo y con una mano le movió el pelo cariñosamente._

 

_— ¿Vamos a seguir siendo amigos después de todo esto? — Jungwoo siempre tuvo más coraje que él, estando en su misma posición, tuvo el valor de hacer la pregunta que él siempre se hizo con sus amigos, pero al menos ahora, desde su perspectiva, podía darle una respuesta._

 

_— Obvio, mis amigos tienen pinta de que te quieren más a ti que a mí, honestamente— No puedo evitar reírse un poco de la situación, realmente ahora el grupo se había agrandado exponencialmente, y no parecía querer disminuir._

 

_—Me refiero a tú y yo, no como grupo— Lo directo de las palabras de Jungwoo le sorprendieron, nunca dudó de que seguirían hablando una vez que Doyoung se fuera, pero no sabía que podía significar tanto algo así para Jungwoo._

 

_—Claro, tengo que venir a supervisar de que mantengas mi legado intacto una vez que me vaya, no puedo dejar que Lucas te manipule y haga lo que se le antoje, alguien debe ser su control de impulsos._

 

Después de eso, Jungwoo solo suspiró algo abatido y le sonrió de vuelta, para luego salir a buscar el resto de las cosas que debían guardar aún. Doyoung no puedo evitar quedarse con una sensación amarga, como si algún significado entremedio de la conversación se hubiera perdido, y no podía identificar que era.

 

* * *

 

 

La graduación fue tediosa, a pesar de ser uno de los primeros alumnos en ser nombrados debido a su participación en el centro de alumnos junto a Kun, el tener que esperar al resto era absolutamente horrible, por lo que jugaban a darse pequeños golpes imperceptibles al público que los observaba mientras esperaban a que terminara la lista interminable de alumnos. Al frente podía ver a sus padres y su hermano llorando, y a la familia de Kun tomando fotos de manera entusiasta. Al fondo, podía ver a Jungwoo algo cabizbajo, y a Lucas tratando de hacer caras ridículas hacia el escenario, y Doyoung tuvo que tratar de contener una sonrisa estúpida frente a todo el público.

 

Al salir, Jungwoo les pidió que pasaran por la sala del centro por última vez, donde todos sus amigos, incluyendo los que ya se habían ido del colegio, estaban esperando con una torta para ambos, y ese fue el único momento en toda la velada que realmente lloró.

 

Los abrazos y los pedazos de comida que saltaban para todos lados arruinaron la ropa de todos, pero a esa altura ya nada importaba, tenía a sus amigos al lado, y por fin, Doyoung sentía que el futuro había dejado de intimidarlo tanto.

 

 


End file.
